


Vegetable Friends

by Dandybear



Series: LaundryVerse [2]
Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, LaundryVerse, Welcome to the Korvira Trash Pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandybear/pseuds/Dandybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second installment of the LaundryVerse. </p><p>Korra and Kuvira go grocery shopping. Seduction follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegetable Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has given this pairing a try and taken the time to review or leave kudos. It really does motivate me to write more.
> 
> How about that canon Korrasami btw? Rad. Hella rad.
> 
> I feel like I'm on a timer with these fics because Kuvira's gonna do something so evil we won't forgive her (no matter how hot she is) soon and people will be a lot less inclined to ship with her with Korra.
> 
> Again, unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Korra: hey ({})

Kuvira: Did you just text me a vagina?

Korra: it’s supposed to be a kiss

but i can see why you would think that

mistakes were made

i blame myself

Kuvira: I don’t see why it can’t be both

;)

Korra: o my

so what are u up to today?

Kuvira: Going grocery shopping. Actually, do you know where to purchase the best produce?

Korra: YES

but

you have to take me with you

so i can give you directions

Kuvira: You want to grocery shopping with me?

Korra: dude, i would be excited to watch paint dry with you

“Stop that.”

Kuvira looks up from her phone to see Baatar shooting her a look of disgust.

“What?”

“The look you’re giving the phone. It’s like you wanna make out with it. ‘s giving me oogies.”

She puts the phone down so she can properly flip him off with both fingers.

Korra: crap. was that weird? i’m sorry.

Kuvira: No. It was romantic.

Kuvira scrubs at her face to try and remove her fluster. It doesn’t work very well.

Korra: nailed ittttt. time for our hot first date

Kuvira: I don’t think grocery shopping qualifies as a date. I assure you, our first date will be much more romantic.

Korra: oh baby woo me in the frozen meat section

erotically fondle melons to make sure we get the best tasting one

give me free samples of your love

Kuvira snorts. Baatar looks judgingly at her from over his cup of tea.

Kuvira: Be ready in five minutes, Heartbreaker.

Korra: kk

({})

Kuvira: ({})

Kuvira changes her outfit three times in five minutes. She finally decides on tights under shorts and a plaid blouse.

“Good choice. It shows off your ass.” Baatar says.

He’s reading through some gossip column and she has no idea how he manages to have eyes on the back of his head. Like his speech pattern, it’s probably inherited from Suyin. She touches his hair gently.

“Thanks, Kingslayer.”

He rolls his eyes at the clever jab and hands over the keys to their shared car.

“Anything for you, Sis.” He says in a too-sweet voice.

**  
  
**

* * *

Korra’s waiting in the lobby with her hands in the pockets of the hoodie Kuvira traded her. It’s apparently an ass kind of day because she’s wearing yoga pants. Kuvira thanks each of her ancestors and the many gods and spirits they worshipped.

The kiss they greet each other with is eight parts hungry and two parts sweet. An old woman checking her mail gives them a thumbs up as she heads back to the elevator. Kuvira always appreciates an affirmation from the elderly on her life choices.

In a daring move, she lets her hand drift to Korra’s backside. At the same moment she feels a squeeze on her own ass.

“Nice booty.” Korra says.

“I was about to say the same thing.”

She holds her hand out for Korra to grab. Instead of cupping it, Korra locks their fingers. It makes Kuvira’s heart race in its intimacy.

Korra walks towards the main exit, but Kuvira tugs her down the hall to the garage instead. Their combined shoulder width makes it hard for them to walk side by side down the narrow hallway.

“I wasn’t sure if I should bring Naga, ‘cause it’d be a good walk for her, but I also don’t wanna leave her outside while I’m shopping.”

“Just how far away is it?”

“It’s like, a ten minute bike ride or a half hour walk.”

Kuvira holds up her car keys

“Riding in style, I see.”

“I don’t know about style, but I do plan on doing a big shop.”

“Good point. Me and Asami always do a huge Costco run. She prefers to have her groceries delivered, but I’ve been teaching her the wild ways of how common folk eat.”

Kuvira laughs as she leads Korra through the maze of cars.

“Tell me more about your roommate.”

“Well, she’s rich and super pretty and good at like, everything. And that would be off-putting if she wasn’t also the nicest person I’ve ever met. And she’s had a really raw deal for the past few years. I think it’s all looking up now. The pitch she was making got picked up, so she can sleep again. Like, meeting her you expect this prissy airhead, but she’s this emotionally mature gearhead who likes cars more than most people and she just tries so hard.”

“Sounds like an unique person. You clearly care about her a lot.”

Kuvira feels defensive and a little jealous even if it’s silly.

“I love Asami to pieces. She’s like the big sister I never had.”

And just like that the envy is replaced with relief. Kuvira unlocks the car and lets herself in. As Korra gets into the passenger side Kuvira hits the steering wheel.

“Woah, what’s that for?”

“I was gonna open the door for you.”

Korra laughs, “I’m totally deducting chivalry points for that.”

She leans across the console to kiss Kuvira’s cheek. She gets the corner of her mouth instead.

“A for effort though.”

“Effort merits don’t count.”

“You must’ve been a riot in elementary school.”

Kuvira scoffs as she starts the car.

“Seatbelts please.”

“Already on.”

Kuvira feels Korra’s eyes on her as she pulls out of the driveway and watches for a gap in traffic.

“What?”

“You’re a control freak.” She says.

Kuvira glances at her, mildly offended.

“I like things done a certain way.”

“Your way?”

She grumbles and raises her hackles. Korra waits until they’re at a red light until she brushes her arm.

“Hey, I was very much the same way until a few years ago. It didn’t get me very far. If we’re gonna date then I’m gonna be honest with you when I think you’re wrong.”

Kuvira bites her lip.

“Where do we go from here?”

“I dunno, more dates, changing our relationship status on facebook...”

“No, I mean, I don’t know where the grocery store is.”

“Oh! Shit, yeah, uh, take a left at the next intersection. Sorry. Entering navigator mode.”

Korra looks so cute with her lips in a concentrating pout. Kuvira should focus on the road.

“This is it here. The parking lot’s around the side. It’s a little weird, but they’ve got the best prices for the best fruit. Lower Ring immigrants too, I like to support anyone who gets out of the death anus that is Ba Sing Se.”

Kuvira slams on the breaks because she’s laughing so hard.

Korra’s helping her get the reusable bags out of the back seat when Kuvira stops her. Her fingers wrap around a dark wrist and apply just a little bit of pressure. For a second she admires the contrasting tones of their skin.

“Thank you for earlier. I want us to be equals. Calling me out on behaviour you don’t like is part of that.”

Korra kisses her.

“It goes both ways, alright? You can tell me when I’m being a dick. It sure happens often enough.”

“Deal.”

They swing their arms together on their way in. A goofy reflection is displayed on the security feed. Korra grimaces at the camera. They do their best to remain connected and not play red rover with the other shoppers, It proves too difficult a task. Korra is assigned to ‘cart pusher’ while Kuvira is designated ‘list reader’.

Also because Kuvira’s writing it almost illegible.

“Does that say cocaine and dong green?” Korra reads over her shoulder.

“Congee and paneer.”

“Babe, you write like a fourth grader.”

“It’s our first date, quit nagging me.”

Korra bumps her shoulder with her chin. Her hands wrap around Kuvira’s waist from behind. Kuvira leans against the embrace.

“I thought you said this wasn’t a date.”

The response she gets is an angry muppet face.

“I’m sorry. But, you’ve revealed how cute you are when you’re all grumpy. It’s like a badgermole trying to pick up a tea cup. All frustrated and intimidating, but helpless at the same time.”

“Please stop testing my patience. I’m guessing that you have fun looking for peoples buttons so you can push them later.”

Korra frowns.

“You’re right. I’m being a dick. I’m sorry. Thanks for calling me on my shit.”

Kuvira steers them towards the produce section.

“You’re welcome. Thanks for letting me.”

This kiss feels a little different. It’s not just lusty or excited, but has a comforting warmth to it.

“Does this count as our first fight?” Korra says.

“I think it’s more like setting our boundaries with each other.”

“That’s good. I think my previous relationship would’ve worked out better if we did that.”

Kuvira hums. She doesn’t like thinking of Korra dating anyone else. She’s sure her possessiveness is going to be the subject of another argument, but it’s her nature. If she wants something she needs to claim it as hers. Korra’s up there with Presidency and Suyin Beifong’s approval.

“Hey. It’s you.”

Korra snickers, holding up a cucumber.

“Geddit? Kucumber.”

Kuvira keeps her face expressionless as she selects a carrot from the pile in front of her.

“She needs a girlfriend. Oh look, I found her. Korrat.”

Korra presses the cucumber against the carrot and makes exaggerated kissing noises. That’s when Kuvira cracks. Her poker face twists into a warm laugh.

They put their phallic vegetable avatars into the cart and Korra presses against Kuvira.

“That Korrat’s got some game. She’s already Kucumber’s girlfriend. I need to step it up.”

“You asking me something?”

“Be my bae, boo, and all other one word noises for significant other?”

Despite being strongly against lewd public displays of affection, Kuvira pulls Korra into a teeth-licking passionate kiss.

She hears a rattle and a stumble and they both look up to see a blushing stock boy trying to retrieve the scattered spices he’s dropped.

“I’m so glad you asked, because I was planning on asking you when we got back to the car.”

Korra pushes the cart out of reach.

“Come on then, Girlfriend.”

Kuvira makes that dopey smile that gives Baatar the oogies.

“Say, Girlfriend,” Kuvira begins, reaching for a box of noodles just over Korra’s head, “How would you feel if I told you how badly those yoga pants make me want to eat you out?”

The last part is whispered hot against Korra’s ear.

“Guh.”

Kuvira swaggers away. Korra is hot on her heels. She stops Kuvira with an arm. To play it smooth, she grabs a box of cereal (that isn’t on the list) and drops it into the cart.

“I would tell you that you’ll have to live with sixty nine-ing because I want to bury my face in your puss for at least an hour.”

Kuvira squeezes Korra’s bicep and bites back a moan.

“That’s everything on the list.” She rasps.

Korra shivers as the squeezing turns into a caress.

“Asami doesn’t get home until nine.”

“I should really help my brother make dinner.”

“You brought home the bacon, he can cook it.”

Korra’s eyes are pleading. Kuvira sees a future of those eyes being used against her. She loves the idea.

“Take me home and fuck me.” Korra hisses against her ear.

“We have to put away the groceries first.” Kuvira hisses back.

“Take me home, put away the groceries, and then fuck me.”

“Right. Let’s pay for these then.”

The checkout line is rather uneventful. They read tabloid covers in shocked whispers. Korra is very casually affectionate. She hugs Kuvira from behind and together they lean against the cart. A little girl in the opposite checkout line looks at them with stars in her eyes.

“I don’t think that kid knew girls could kiss other girls.” Korra says.

“We’re not kissing.”

Kuvira smiles against the lips that collide with her cheek. She isn’t blushing at all and she will call the cops on anyone who says otherwise.

* * *

Pulling into the parking garage is met with tense silence. Korra darts out of the door and into the back to load her arms up with bags. Kuvira follows, trying to grab the lion’s share.

“We’re not really going to compete over who can carry the most grocery bags, are we?” Kuvira says.

“Not a competition at all. We both know it’s me.”

“Oh, hell no.”

Korra grabs the last bag and sprints towards the garage entrance whooping as she goes. Kuvira is left slamming her door and fiddling with the key button to lock it.

“Get back here you coward!”

She finds Korra has stayed to hold the door open for her. They’re both panting and laughing a little.

The elevator ride up is charged with sexual tension. Just one more stop and then they can go back to Korra’s bedroom. Kuvira twirls her keys around a finger. The elevator bounces a little as it stops on the ninth floor.

Room 902. Beifong B, Singh K.

“Hey, now I know your last name.” Korra says.

She frowns for a second wondering if the Beifong is the same as Republic City’s chief of police. She’s about to ask when Kuvira unlocks the door and shouts,

“Pants check.”

There’s the sound of footsteps leaving the living room and heading for the bedroom.

“Pants check?”

“My brother doesn’t wear pants when he’s at home.”

“Ahhhh.”

Korra doesn’t know where to put things so she settles for emptying the bags on the table and the counter for Kuvira to put away. Fer stumbles up and rubs against her leg.

“Well hello there!”

Meow.

Fer gets picked up by Baatar as he returns. He looks Korra up and down.

“I’m guessing you’re the woman who took my sister’s laundry basket and ravished her.”

“Yup. That’s, uh, me. Nice to meet you, I’m Korra.”

“Baatar. The pleasure is all hers.”

He nods to his sister and Korra laughs politely.

“I hope you understand that I have to scrutinize you. Kuvira’s my little sister and I won’t have her dating just anyone.”

“Korra isn’t just anyone. She’s my girlfriend.”

Korra beams. Baatar starts helping his sister put away groceries after putting the cat down.

“Will your second date be renting a U-Haul? At the rate you’re going, you two will be married by the end of the year.”

“Hahaaaa.” Kuvira says.

She and Korra exchange a look that says ‘if all goes well I wouldn’t be opposed’.

“Seriously?”

“You know what they say about an unmarried woman over twenty-five.” Kuvira says.

“Aged to perfection?” Korra says.

That earns her a smooch that makes Baatar mime gagging.

“Shall I inform Mother of your relationship status update when she calls this evening? Speaking of which, she’s noticed that you’re always ‘busy’ when it’s your turn to speak to her.”

The bag of frozen peas being passed from Baatar to Kuvira fumbles in the latter’s fingertips. She avoids his gaze as she puts them in the freezer. Her jaw clenches and unclenches. Her tension is probably visible.

“She’ll just have to find out when we make it facebook official. I’d like to delay my ‘Coming Out’ party as long as possible.”

“Wait, you’re Kinsey Six Homo and you’re still in the closet to your parents?”

Kuvira winces and punches Baatar in the arm. He punches her back.

“We both are,” Baatar says, “Our mother is a little… enthusiastic about the alternative lifestyles.”

Kuvira begins ticking off on her fingers.

“Family vehicle covered in pride flags, I love my two gay kids T-Shirts, joining if not creating her own branch of PFLAG, she’s friends with literally the whole state on social media so all of Zaofu will know we’re gay within minutes. Which is why we have mutually assured destruction.”

Korra’s giving them a concerned look. Kuvira elaborates.

“If one of us gets outed we drag the other. Because it’s most likely for Baatar to out me, I will take his ass with me, and vice versa.”

“Your mom sounds really supportive and I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“It’s not about us. It’s about her need to be a cooler mom than all the other moms. She needs to be the most open-minded, free spirited person at the party. And if we come out as gay we’ll just be her accessories to that. Doesn’t matter if we’re Ethnic Cleansing Neo-Fascists who club baby seals, or flower children like her.” Baatar says.

He opens the box of cereal Korra added to their cart and starts eating it by hand.

“This stuff’s my favourite. I can’t believe you remembered.”

“Korra got it.”

“She can stay.”

Korra still looks a little deflated, “You guys aren’t Ethnic Cleansing Neo-Fascists are you?”

Baatar’s eyes go completely round. He holds up the box of cereal menacingly.

“She’s on to us! Capture her.”

Kuvira grabs Korra by the shoulders, “I promise you that I’m not a Nazi.”

(lol)

Baatar looks at Korra from over Kuvira’s shoulder.

“Say, Korra. When I say ‘protein’ what’s the first thing that comes to mind?”

“Protein powder is an important part of any smoothie or milkshake when you’re trying to build muscle.”

“Wow, she’s perfect for you.”

Korra beams and grabs Kuvira’s hands off her shoulders,

“Which is exactly why we’re going to go back to my apartment and make sweet hogmonkey love.”

Kuvira turns bright red and fidgets in Korra’s grasp.

Baatar also blushes, “Thanks for that scarring mental image.”

Kuvira grabs Korra and rushes them both out of the apartment. Baatar is left with the cat and a box of cereal.

“Don’t forget to wear a condom.” He tells the empty room.

**  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
**

Korra is trying to stick her tongue down Kuvira’s throat in the elevator and it’s Very Distracting because she’s trying to be the responsible adult here.

“Korra, as the older member of this relationship it’s my responsibility to tell you that I’ve been tested for STIs since my last sexual relationship and they were negative.”

Korra blows out a breath and her eyes widen, “Woah, mood changer. Okay. I had some random hookups over the past few years. But I did get tested and aside from a herpes scare which was just a zit, I’m all clear too.”

Korra avoids eye contact by playing with her hair.

The elevator stops at the second floor.

“So, bareback?”

“Perfect.”

The Yakone brothers are getting into the elevator. Korra visibly shivers under their gaze. Kuvira puts a protective hand on the small of her back and creates a barrier between them with her own body.

“Have a good day, neighbour.” Noatak the Elder Brother says.

“Thanks, Buddy. You too.”

They’re gone in a woosh of doors and Korra starts scrubbing at her body.

“Gah, they’re so creepy.”

“Well, at least we won’t have any noise complaints from the neighbours if they’re going out.” Kuvira’s voice is right by her ear.

She then bites said ear. Korra squeaks. Kuvira has her pinned to her own door. From the other side she can hear Naga get up and paw at the wooden barrier between them.

Korra unlocks the door and then makes an undignified noise as she’s carried bridal style over the threshold.

Naga starts barking and leaping at what she thinks is an intruder hurting her best friend. Kuvira drops Korra and raises her hands in a non-threatening way.

“It’s cool girl. You remember Kuvira.”

Naga is right to be cautious. She sniffs Kuvira’s hand but keeps her tail stiff and he eyes narrowed. Kuvira scratches her ears and rubs her muzzle.

“Now, you might start hearing sounds that could be construed as pain noises. I assure you I am not going to hurt Korra. You see, humans do not have a set estrus or ‘mating season’ and thus we are capable of mating at all times--”

“Babe, while I think it’s sweet that you feel obligated to reassure Naga, but she’s still a dog. Just say,I’mma mount that bitch and make her howl.”

Naga looks at Korra and seems to blink in understanding. She licks Kuvira’s hand, as if giving permission.

“Well then, don’t I feel silly for assuming your pet was a highly dignified and educated woman.”

“She sometimes eats while shitting. Now, are you going to make good on that threat to eat me out, or are you going to break out a pai sho board and discuss the rhetoric of Guru Nanat with my dog?”

Korra’s leaning against her doorframe. She’s run a hand through her short hair to give it more of a disheveled appearance. Her hipbones jut out in the space between her tank top and yoga pants.

Kuvira wets her lips. Here she is in a gorgeous (funny, mature, sweet) woman’s apartment for the sole purpose of making love and she’s stalling. She has an all access pass to ravish her (new) girlfriend.

Kuvira steps out of her shoes. Korra shivers. In four steps Kuvira has her hands in Korra’s hair and her mouth on hers. She kicks the door shut with one foot. Korra’s fingers are already making fast work of the buttons on Kuvira’s blouse.

Korra sits on the bed and tugs Kuvira so she’s standing between her spread legs. She pushes the blouse over her shoulders so it plops onto the floor. Korra’s breath catches at the muscular abdomen before her.

“Your belly button is pierced.”

Kuvira removes her sports bra and Korra’s eyes widen.

“Yeah, I have more where that came from.”

Korra’s eyes drift to Kuvira’s shorts questioningly. Kuvira winks at her. Korra unzips the shorts and pushes them down with her tights and underwear.

“That answers that question.”

Nipples, navel, and hood, all pierced. She licks a stripe from just above the patch of hair to the space between Kuvira’s breasts. She detours to tug at a barbell. It makes Kuvira hiss and grab at her hair.

She pushes Korra’s face away from her breast and the younger woman looks up at her.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Kuvira says.

She’s panting and naked and still manages to look authoritative. Korra salutes and reaches for her tank top. Kuvira bats her hands away like last time and tugs it over her head herself. There’s that muscular torso covered in scars. Kuvira schools her features to not frown at the sight. Instead she kisses Korra.

“You’re gorgeous.” She says.

“I know you are but what am I?” Korra says against her mouth.

Korra’ bra has a front hook that Kuvira snaps undone. Korra’s breast fall freely against her heaving ribcage. Her breath is stuttering from arousal. Kuvira presses a hand to Korra’s chest and gently pushes her until she’s reclining on the bed. Then she buries her face between Korra’s legs.

Her scent is strong and the fabric is damp along the seams.

“Are you going commando?”

“You didn’t notice when you grabbed my ass earlier?”

Kuvira’s brain is short circuiting. All she can manage in response is a squeak. Korra grabs her by the braid and pushes her face between her legs.

Once into the action, Kuvira’s instincts take over. The lips the teeth the tip of the tongue. She’s not sure where the wetness of her saliva ends and Korra’s cum begins, but the tight pants are sopping and Korra is begging for something. Kuvira assumes its to have her pants taken off. She blows on the exposed flesh and gets a jittery sob in response.

“Get up here, turn around, and sit on my face.” Korra manages to growl.

Kuvira obeys. She forces herself to focus on getting Korra off, but the girl under her is batting at her hood piercing with her tongue and it’s making her go cross-eyed.

With resolve, she buries her face in Korra. Her nose rubs against her wet slit. Her tongue follows the path of the moisture. With a strong jab she’s got her tongue inside Korra.

All she can hear is their heavy breathing and the dog groaning from the other side of the door.

* * *

Korra wakes up with a sticky ache between her legs and her face buried in a muscular neck. She inhales. This is her mate’s scent. It’s earthy and spicy and getting all mixed up with her own pheromones.

She kisses a trail along whatever skin she can find. Her legs shift and her thigh presses against wet warmth. A chuckle rumbles in the chest under her.

“Having fun?”

“I could have more.” Korra kisses her.

“Woman, you are insatiable.”

Kuvira grumbles, but she rearranges their legs so that their centres are pressed together. Korra gasps and her nails bite into Kuvira’s bicep. There’s hot flesh and metal grinding her clit and she’s cumming embarrassingly fast. Kuvira keeps fucking her through her orgasm until she’s over the edge again and her eyes are streaming.

“Hey, are you okay?”

There’s a concerned wrinkle between her girlfriend’s eyebrows and her thumbs are wiping at the wetness on Korra’s cheeks.

“Yeah,” Sniffle, “Sorry. That can happen sometimes when I have a really good orgasm. I think I’m gonna need a glass of water. Want one?”

Kuvira rolls off her and sits up.

“Yeah, that’d be awesome. Don’t wanna get dehyrdated.”

“Definitely don’t want to dry out.”

Korra winks and tumbles out of bed. Kuvira’s eyes scan the muscular back.

“Holy shit, how did I miss your tattoo?”

Korra looks over her shoulder as she puts on her robe.

“That? Probably mistook it for a scar ‘cause of the white ink. Or you need to get your eyes checked ‘cause it’s huge.”

She can feel Kuvira’s eyes on her backside as she leaves. She puts a little extra wiggle in her step to emphasize her (glorious) butt.

Naga’s lying on her side in the living room and looks forlornly up at her as she passes. That big fluffy tail thumps a hopeful rhythm. Right, the dog needs to be fed. And probably walked. She’s not the world’s greatest owner today. Sue her, she needed to get laid.

And thoroughly laid she got. Korra does a victory dance as she heats up some salmon for Naga. Said dog is looking up at her with liquid eyes and a wide mouth. She scratches Naga’s nose and the dog sneezes. Korra cracks a grin.

Once the beast has been satisfied with dinner, Korra returns to her bedroom with two glasses of water. The scene she catches is priceless.

“Are you sniffing my pillow?”

Kuvira looks like a cat that’s just been caught with a paw in the fishtank. She clutches the offending item innocently and puts it back down and away from her face.

“No. Yes.”

Korra smiles and holds out a glass of water held delicately by her fingers around the rim. Kuvira grabs it by the bottom.

“Why settle for the pillow when you can have the real thing?” Korra says.

She sets her own glass on the bedside table/desk and shrugs out of her robe. Kuvira downs her glass of water and hands it back to Korra. Before Korra can finish putting it down she feels a nose inhaling near her pulse.

“Mmm, much better.” She leans into the embrace.

“Is your tattoo the god Raava?”

“It is. I had a near death experience and she appeared to me. I wasn’t really all that religious before that day. But Raava said to hold on and that she’d protect me. It’s the little boost I needed to get out of there. Maybe it was all just my subconscious helping out, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t real.”

Kuvira hums in agreement. Korra inspects her expression. She looks a little pensieve and worried. Her thumb is tracing a scar near Korra’s clavicle.  

“Does it have to do with your scars?”

They haven’t talked about it yet, but Korra knows Kuvira stares at the intersecting lines that cover her body. She huffs against the pillow, a little unsure of how to start.

Kuvira kisses her brow reassuringly.

“You don’t have to talk if it’s too stressful.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just difficult remembering. I was in a mountain climbing accident four years ago. I got caught in a landslide. They found me twisted up in my harness under a pile of rubble. Everyone thought I was gonna die.”

Kuvira knits their fingers together and squeezes tightly. The pressure grounds her. Korra keeps her eyes focused on their hands.

“W-we didn’t know if I was ever gonna walk again. Or do much else. I broke four ribs and one punctured a lung. My spine got all twisted up and both my legs were broken. I was wheelchair bound for the better part of two years. I still suffer from Post-Traumatic Stress.”

She chances a glance up at Kuvira. She expects pity or maybe some disgust. Instead she sees wet eyes and a clenched jaw. The grip on her hand tightens to an almost painful pressure. Korra is tugged into a tight embrace.

“You almost died.”

“Yeah.”

Kuvira wraps around her like some kind of over-protective snake. One leg is wedged between Korra’s, the other wrapped around her waist. The hand that was holding hers is now pushing Korra’s hair away from her face. Korra feels the other hand counting her ribs.

She feels like a weight’s been lifted. Her cheeks feel hot and wet.

“I could’ve lost you.” Kuvira says.

“You didn’t have me then.”

“That makes it worse. I could have gone my whole life not knowing that I missed you.”

Korra huffs and buries her head in Kuvira’s neck. She mumbles against the skin.

“Pardon?”

“I said, you can’t just go spewing romantic shit like that. It’s not fair. I’m already, like, embarrassingly in love with you.”

The fingers in her hair pause. Abort mission. Vulnerability is terrible. Korra feels like she did in that chair, stripped bare, helpless and scared. She’s said too much.

A fingertip pushes her chin up. Up to meet Kuvira’s eyes yet again. And yet again she’s surprised. This time instead of grief she sees the mushiest, most dopey, love stricken look on the other woman.

“You jerk, you said it first.”

“What? That I love you?”

“I had this whole speech planned.”

“Well, you snooze you lose, nerd.”

Korra yelps as she’s flipped over and pressed against the mattress by Kuvira’s full weight. Kisses are pressed to her face like raindrops.

“I love you like a tree loves sunlight.”

Korra’s heart hurts. She tries to meet the lips dolloped close enough to her mouth. Kuvira’s too quick. Her kisses are almost desperate.

“I fell stupidly in love with you when I saw you wearing my T-Shirt.”

Korra giggles, giddy and in love.

“Your brother is right. We’re breaking records for relationships.”

“I don’t see anything wrong with knowing what you want and going for it. Casual dating is for uncertainty.”

“And you’re certain? Miss. I-Always-Get-What-I-Want?”

Kuvira kisses Korra’s fingertips.

“I feel like I’ve known you my whole life. Like I’ve known you a hundred lives before this one and that us coming together was inevitable.”

She’s blushing a little. Korra nuzzles her.

“I’m glad it’s not just me. When I opened my door and you were there I felt… relieved, like, there you are. I didn’t know I was looking for you, but I’m so glad you found me.”

Kuvira does that breathless little chuckle.

“Sounds like some fairy tale soulmate bullshit.”

“Oh man, I know right?!”

Her fingers skitter along Kuvira’s ribcage. She counts the bones she can feel and wiggles under the armpit to see if the other woman’s ticklish. A squirm and shriek are the response. She scoops her fingers under to press at the shoulder blade. She rubs the flesh there in slow circles. Kuvira grunts.

“Can I admit something?”

“Sure.”

“I want to be naked with you all the time. Not just as a sex thing. I just want to know everything about you. Scars and freckles and tastes and smells and stuff. Is that weird?”

Kuvira leans back and closes her eyes. It gives Korra a moment of panic until Kuvira starts finger combing her hair.

“I feel the same way. I wanna take inventory of all your scars by kissing them.”

“Why don’t you wanna talk to your mom?”

That makes Kuvira’s eyes snap open. She tugs Korra’s hair a little too tight. Her mouth pulls into a tight line. She can see why Korra wants to pry. The younger girl has been incredibly open all day and Kuvira has been more guarded. She works her jaw over the words she wants to say.

“Me and Baatar are the eldest. Our parents expect us to take over so they can retire. All of our siblings have had their chances to live their lives and explore their interests. To give them that chance, me and Baatar have buckled down and taken care of the family business. The general assumption was that it’d be our turn once everyone else had their chance. Only, I realised that it’d never be my turn if I waited for permission.”

Korra has a hand perched on her wrist.

“So, we took some of our education money and came here to finish our degrees. Zaofu’s an open minded place with lots of philosophers and inventors, but it’s not the whole world.”

“You’re doing Poli Sci right?”

“Yes, and I want to go into politics. Presidency is my main goal. To understand the needs of the people you need to see the people in need. To be the best me I can be I need perspective.”

“And that means moving away from home.”

“Su doesn’t understand. She thinks that she’s done something to push us away and thus she’s holding on.”

“Have you told her any of this? Your silence probably just makes her think you’re mad.”

Kuvira covers her eyes with her hands and makes a frustrated noise.

“I want to but I can’t find the right words.”

“What’s wrong with what you just said to me?”

Kuvira removes her hands and squints at Korra with her lips pursed.

“You’re different. You don’t have all these motherly expectations.”

“It sounds like you’re building her up bigger in your head than she is in real life.”

“I just don’t wanna disappoint her.”

“She’s got five other kids, she can handle a little disappointment.”

She laughs and gathers Korra in her arms. Her fingers follow the white raised ink god on Korra’s back.

“We’ve been dating for a little more than a week and I already don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Conflict resolution is my specialty.” Korra says.

She shoots Kuvira a lopsided smile.

“I feel like that’s sarcasm.”

“I’ve been arrested three times for disorderly behaviour.”

“I’m ex-military.”

Korra’s waiting for the punchline. The look she gets is completely serious. It makes her burst out laughing. She tugs a hank of hair out of Kuvira’s eye line.

“What a pair we are.”

* * *

**  
  
**

Asami’s walking on sunshine. For the first time in weeks she’s left work on time. She feels like celebrating. She needs booze and dancing. And good food that’s not take out or leftover noodles.

She swings open the door with a little too much enthusiasm. She kicks over a pair of shoes by the door. White and green sneakers, size womens nine.

These are not Korra’s shoes.

“You camping piece of shit!”

“I am playing a sniper. It’s the sole purpose of a sniping class to find a position from which to get enemies from a distance.”

“Camping.”

“Is a legitimate strategy!”

Naga at least gets up to greet her. Asami’s palms are sweaty and they pick up extra white dog hair. The girl Korra’s dating is in the apartment. She schools her features into a friendly non-mechanical (or murderous) smile.

“‘Sami? Is that you?”

Oh, now she notices.

Asami comes out from her (totally not hiding) place in the hall. Korra’s paused the game. Her neck is craned over her shoulder.

Asami’s eyes narrow and flit around the scene she’s walked in on. Korra’s wearing her pyjamas and her hair is wet. What she can see of their visitor (half illuminated by the blue of the television screen and half obscured by Korra’s bulky frame) is that she has wet hair too. When Korra stands to greet her posture is fluid and relaxed. More relaxed than Asami’s seen her in… well, ever.

As Korra moves into the light of the kitchen, Asami can see red scratches on her bare shoulders and purple bruises on her neck. To complete the image she keeps adjusting her hips like they’re a little sore.

And she has a glowing grin on her face.

Korra had sex.

The other guilty party moves into the kitchen. She’s built like Korra. Her face is masculine, but the confidence and sex hair makes her look like some kind of hot bad girl. Like Korra, her nails are bare and short. Her sense of fashion says ‘sporty hipster’. Asami’s not sure, but she thinks this girl might have the exact same eyebrows as Mako.

Oh Spirits. Korra’s dating a female Mako.

“Nice to meet you, Asami, Korra’s told me a lot about you.”

She holds out a hand to shake.

Manners first. Asami takes the hand and gives her a businessman’s handshake.

The fingers against hers are deft and strong (and were probably just inside Korra).

“Kuvira, right? Korra’s been gushing about you all week.”

Her phrasing catches up with her after the words leave her mouth. Asami closes her eyes in mild pain. The other two snicker.

“Has she?”

“I didn’t think I was being that loud about it.”

Masturbation jokes, great.

She opens her eyes to them kissing. Korra looks like she’s having a peak experience. Kuvira’s got that pouty lower lip between her teeth. Asami bites her tongue.

( _Excuse me, Kuvira, you’ve got something on your face._

__

_Yeah, what?_

__

_The love of my life._ )

Asami buries her head in the fridge to avoid looking at them.

“Hey, how do you feel eating out tonight?”

More giggling. Spirits, she should just put her foot in her mouth. She is emotionally torturing herself with her own slips of the tongue.

“I meant at Kwong’s or somethi-you know what I mean.”

“I already have my jammies on, ‘Sami. Wouldn’t you rather order in and watch TV? You know, spend some time in this apartment that you pay for but barely live in?”

Korra does not get to guilt trip her tonight. Not when she’s ruined her sunshine walk by having squishy lady intercourse with someone who is not Asami.

(Which isn’t really fair because Asami never told Korra she wanted to have squishy lady intercourse with her.

_“… or anything”_

Well, she didn’t not tell her.)

Sensing the rising tension between the roommates, Kuvira presses a possessive kiss to Korra’s throat and says (loudly),

“I’m going to go make sure Baatar hasn’t burned the house down.”

“You’re not staying the night?”

“I have early morning class and a should probably work on my paper.”

“So go get your laptop and some clothes. My house is seven floors closer to the school.”

Kuvira gives Korra a firm look. Her eyes dart in Asami’s direction, trying to silently tell her the real reason she’s leaving.

“I think it’s healthy for an early relationship to have boundaries about needing space. I promise I’m not running away from this. I just need some introvert time to get some work done.”

Korra seems to get some form of what she’s saying. She nods but she’s pouting a little. They exchange a quiet ‘Love you’. Kuvira kisses her again and gives Asami a friendly smile as she leaves.

She feels like she could be on an entirely different planet after witnessing that interaction. Korra seemed to forget she was there.

Naga grumbles to remind them that they’re staring at different walls in the kitchen not saying anything.

“Sorry about that. I know it’s not your fault that you haven’t been home lately. You work really hard and you deserve to go out and celebrate. Go on without me, you’ve earned it.”

Asami drops her keys on the counter and makes a frustrated noise.

“Korra, I don’t want to go out and celebrate without you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m trying to be a supportive friend and just being a bigger asshole, aren’t I?”

Asami rubs at her eyes to keep from tearing up.

“Little bit, yeah.”

She feels strong arms wrap around her from behind and a jaw perch on her shoulder.

“I’m gonna go put on some grown up clothes and we’re gonna go get drinks with umbrellas and food I can’t pronounce because you’re a fucking rad boss business lady who deserves the best life has to offer. Mmkay?”

Asami nods against her.

She hears Korra turn the TV and game off. In the empty space behind, Asami breathes and steels herself. She’s got two options right now.

One, accept that Korra is in love with somebody else and move on with her life. Apply gracious amounts of alcohol and retail therapy to the pain.

Two, up her game and try to win Korra over. It’s a risky move with the potential to completely ruin their friendship.

No risk, no reward.

Asami takes a coin out of her bag to flip.

“Ready to go?”

Korra’s attire is illegally sexy (it’s just a blouse, waistcoat, and slacks).

“Just a sec.”

She flips it. Slaps the coin onto the back of her hand and surveys the decision. Asami holds out an arm to link.

“‘kay, let’s go.”

**  
  
  
**


End file.
